Tuckler The Explorer Bouncing Ball Part 1
Flappy: Hi, I'm Flappy Spiral: & I'm Spiral Flappy: Do You Like Toys? Me Too. Spiral & I Are at the Toy Store. Spiral's Gonna Buy A New Ball. What Kind Of Ball Do You Want To Get Spiral? Spiral: Oh! I Want A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball. Flappy: We'll You Help Tommy Find His Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball? Great, Where's the Blue Ball? Spiral: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, You Found It. Thanks. Sally Stageplay: A Super Blue Bouncy Bouncy Ball, Good Choice, That Ball Is Super Bouncy Bouncy. Spiral: How Much Does It Cost? Sally Stageplay: It Costs 12 Coins Spiral: 12 Coins? Here are all my coins. Help Me Count to see how many coins i have. Both: One,Two,Three,Four,Five,Six,Seven. Seven Coins. Is That Enough Flappy Tuckler? Flappy: No Spiral. The Ball Costs 12 Coins. Spiral: Oh, I don't have enough coins to buy this super blue bouncy bouncy ball. Flappy: Don't Worry Spiral, I have some coins in Penny Gee. I Need your help,Will You Check Penny Gee To Find The Coins For Spiral? You Have To Say Penny Gee. Spiral: Say Penny Gee, Say Penny Gee. Flappy: Louder! Penny Gee: Pen Gee,Pen Gee,Pen Gee,Pen Gee I am Penny Gee Loaded Up With things & Knick Knacks Too. Anything You Might Need I Got Inside For You. Pen Gee,Pen Gee,Pen Gee,Pen Gee Yeah. Hola. I have lots of stuff. But Flappy Tuckler needs you to find the coins so Spiral Can Buy The super blue bouncy bouncy ball. Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Are These the Coins? Right, Muy Bien. You Found the Coins. Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum,Yum. Delicioso. Spiral: Oh, I hope That's Enough, Come on Let's Count All the Coins. Both: 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12. Both: 12 Coins. Sally Stageplay: 12 coins, You Can Buy The Ball,Ique Bueno Spiral: Yes, Thanks For Helping Me Count. Sally Stageplay: Have Fun. Spiral: I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball, I Love My Ball Ball Ball Ball Ball. The Ball Is Bouncy, The Ball Is Blue,This Ball is Mine,But You Can Use It Too. I Bounce It On My Head, I Bounce It On My Back,I put It Up & Down,I Put It Everywhere. This Ball's Bounce,A Bouncy Ball, This Ball's Bounce, A Boucy Ball, I Love This Ball. Come On Flappy Tuckler Let's See If It Bounces. Spiral: Wait,Wait. Flappy: Iespera, Iespera Spiral: My Ball,My Ball How i'm i gonna get my ball? Flappy: Let's Stop & Think Who Do We Ask for Help When We Don't Know Where to Go? Spiral: Tangy Bodangy,Tangy Bodangy. Flappy: Tangy Bodangy, That's Right. I need your help, we'll you check Tangy Bodangy to find out where the ball is bouncing? You Have To Say Tangy Bodangy. Spiral: Say Tangy Bodangy,Say Tangy Bodangy. Flappy: I think you have to say it again. Tangy Bodangy: If There's A Place You Gotta Go, I'm The One You need To Know, Tangy Dangs. Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,If There's a Place you gotta get, I Can Get you there i bet, Tangy Dangs. Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,Tangy Dangs,TANGY DANGS. Flappy & Spiral Need To Find Out where the ball is bouncing. Well, I Know Where the Ball Is Bouncing. The Ball is Bouncing To The Volcano. A Volcano Is A Big Mountain That Explodes. KA BOOM! To Get To The Volcano,First You Go Across The Mucky Mud,Then You Go Over Butch the Bulldog's Bridge & That's How You Get To The Volcano. So You Tell Flappy, Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Say It With Me. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud,Bridge,Volcano. Mud, Bridge, VOLCANO. KA BOOM! D.W.: Where Is The Ball Bouncing? Mud,Bridge,Volcano. The Ball Is Bouncing To The Volcano. That's A Big Mountain That Explodes, KA BOOM! To Get To the Volcano, First We Have To Go Across The Mucky Mud, Then We Go Over Butch the Bulldog's Bridge & That's How We'll Get To The Volcano To Get Spiral's Ball, Thanks For Helping. (To Be Continued)